Denial
by Gia-XY
Summary: Sayaka was curious about Edo, and then Allen was noticing something odd in the conversation./ Mention of Shounen-ai and one-sided feelings.


**Denial**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Sayaka was curious about Edo, and then Allen was noticing something odd in the conversation.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 _ **SPOILER ALERT**_ , fanon, maybe OOC, _shounen-ai_ hint, vocabulary crisis, grammar mistakes, contain one-sided feelings, Author has bad English, maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's some hours after Yuuya and the others teleported to Fusion Dimension. That time, Sayaka and Allen helped the Commander-in-chief of Academia's army to take care of unconscious Shun in Academia's Headquarter in XYZ Dimension.

In some chances, Allen and Sayaka looked at Edo Phoenix secretly. Of course that two have different motives for that action.

For Kouzuki Allen, Edo Phoenix was ex-enemy. He still didn't really believe in Edo. He suspected that Edo could betray Yuuya and the others' trust whenever he want, stab them from behind, so It's better to watch Edo's movement whenever Allen could.

For Sasayama Sayaka, she's just curious. Before, Edo talked about teleported Sakaki Yuuya's father to another dimension. In another words, maybe Edo teleported her—and Allen's and Kaito's too—teacher to another dimension. Maybe … Edo has met Sakaki Yuushou—Yuuya's father and their teacher—before ….

"E-Edo!"

Edo blinked when Sayaka called his name. Then, he and Allen looked to Sayaka.

Sayaka looked into Edo's face with some hesitations in her expression.

"What is it, Sayaka? If you need something, you can call me." Allen tried to say calmly. Honestly, he's a little annoyed when Sayaka called Edo.

Sayaka shook her head.

"No, I don't need something. I just …."

Sayaka stayed in silent for some seconds after that. Then, Edo sighed.

"It's okay; just say what you want. I won't bite you two." Edo said with a small smile.

Sayaka looked at Edo, and then her face looked more determined than before. Right, she should ask if she wanted to know!

"I-I just want to ask something!" Sayaka shouted.

Allen frowned, confused. What was his friend trying to ask to the ex-enemy?

"Did Edo … meet Sensei before?" Sayaka finally asked.

Allen blinked, surprised by Sayaka's question. He knew who Sayaka meant by Sensei. After all, he's also a student from Clover Branch of Heartland Duel School before the invasion.

Allen looked at Edo, then Allen's eyes widen.

Edo's reaction …. Why did Edo look … so surprised …? Shocked …?

"… You mean … Sakaki Yuushou?" Edo asked, still looked shocked.

Sayaka nodded a little.

"I heard you talking about Yuuya's Father before this …. So, Sensei wasn't running away from us? Sensei …."

Allen shocked in his place. Edo knew their teacher? But, how? Did he duel Yuushou before? And, what did Sayaka meant by Yuushou hasn't been running away?

Edo looked down as he closed his ocean-blue eyes, somehow looked sad and hurt.

"I … know him …." Edo answered.

In the other side, Allen once again shocked. Edo knew Sakaki Yuushou. Edo knew their teacher. So, what Sayaka said before was true?!

Edo took a torn card from his pocket carefully, and then looked at that card sadly.

"I dueled him, and lost …. After that, I'm shocked and maybe mistakenly sent him to another dimension when I wanted to card him …. All this time, I thought he just ran away when I didn't notice, but I now understand that he's not that type of man …. I …."

Sayaka and Allen remained silent. They looked to each other, and then looked to Edo again.

The card that Edo hold, … wasn't that Smile World card? Was that Sakaki Yuushou's?

"Ah, sorry!" Edo hurriedly kept his torn card in his clothes pocket again, then smiled a little. "We're done for today! So—"

"E-Edo!"

Edo startled when Sayaka called his name again. This time, Sayaka looked at him without hesitation.

"That card is Sensei's, right? Why did you have it? Why do you bring it?"

Edo stayed silent, his eyes widen.

Allen frowned again, confused. Right, he's also curious about the card, but he just curious. Why was Sayaka looked really interested about it?

"I-it's left on the ground after I lost him and … I'm the one who torn it …." Edo answered oddly, like he actually didn't want to answer Sayaka's question.

But, without care about Edo's way of answering, Sayaka still looked really insisting.

"Then, why do you bring it?"

Allen sighed tiredly, kind of uninterested with Sayaka's question.

"Isn't it obvious? Edo just wants to give it back to—"

"Allen, please shut up! I asked is Edo!"

Allen was taken aback. Sayaka just scolded him! The kind and shy Sayaka just scolded him?!

Edo gulped. Why did that girl really persistent?

Sayaka stared at Edo like she wants to burn The Commander-in-chief alive if he didn't answer the question.

Edo sighed heavily.

"… I just … thought that the card can give me some motivation to find him before …." Edo answered hesitantly as his eyes looked away from Sayaka.

Sayaka stared at Edo with doubting eyes while Edo just closed his mouth after answering.

Allen stayed silent, sometimes gulped as he felt uncomfortable air around him. Maybe it's better to let Sayaka knew what she wanted for now ….

Out of what Allen expected, Sayaka sighed after some silence.

"I see … It's just my feeling, huh …?"

Edo blinked.

"What do you mean?" Edo asked, confused with Sayaka's reaction.

Sayaka laughed a little. Silently, Allen cried in happiness that Sayaka went back to normal.

"No, I just think … maybe we're alike …."

Allen frowned. Was Sayaka crazy?

"You?" Allen pointed to Edo. "With this enemy's boss?"

Edo frowned in annoyance, feeling offended by Allen.

"That's not nice." Edo protested.

"Oh, shut up …!" Allen shouted grumpily.

Sayaka laughed again.

"Ahaha …. I mean, I thought that Edo have something special for Sensei … like my feeling for Kaito."

Edo and Allen stayed in silence for a second, then looked at Sayaka in horror and….

"WHAT?!"

Both shouted … for different reasons ….

"You have … WHAT?! For WHO?!"

"What do you mean by that?! I have special _what_ for that man?!"

Sayaka blinked at the boys' reaction. Well, different focus, but overall same reaction—like … panic …?

Sayaka kind of understand why did Edo go panic, but not with Allen. She surprised that Allen suddenly shouted in shock for different reason from Edo.

"Uh, yeah, I have some weird feeling for Kaito …. It's different from what I feel when I with other Resistance's members, so …."

Allen gasped. No! No! No! It couldn't be true! It's a mistake!

How could Sayaka?! And, with Kaito?! But, but …!

"I … I always concerned about him, so I think I …," Allen gulped, silently wished that Sayaka didn't continue her words, "I must really care about Kaito until I think of him as my brother!"

Allen closed his eyes in horror. No! No! No! He didn't hear ….

.. Wait ….

Allen realized something's wrong and opened his eyes again, looked at Sayaka in shock.

… What …?

"WAIT!" Edo shouted. "So, what you mean is I think of that man as my …."

Sayaka laughed, and then shook her head.

"In your case, I thought that you see Sensei as your father. But, maybe I was wrong."

Edo was looked unbelieving with what he just heard as he stared at Sayaka. Without anyone notice, Allen rejoiced with Sayaka's sentence before.

"No! Definitely no!" Edo screamed as he shook his head. "I don't have any special feeling like that or even more for that man!"

Sayaka and Allen stared shockingly at Edo shouted persistently at them. Then, Allen noticed that Edo's cheek went red.

… Huh? Wait, red? Edo blushed? But, why?

 _Wait …._

Silently, Allen replayed Edo's words in his head.

"I-I'm sorry Edo …. I didn't mean to offend you!" Sayaka hurriedly said in panic.

When Sayaka kept apologizing to Edo who still a little flushed, Allen looking at Edo in confusion.

After some apologizing session, Edo seemed to be calmer.

"We-well, we're done for today! If you two want to rest, I will escort you to—"

"No, Edo." Sayaka cut Edo's words. "I think you're the one who need rest since you dueled Yuuya and took care of the people without get any rest all day."

Allen nodded, agreed Sayaka's words.

Edo stayed silent, wanted to protest but he seemed couldn't find the right words.

Allen sighed when he saw Edo's expression. What a stubborn and confusing guy ….

Allen looked away from Edo and said with playful tone, "Ooh, riiight~! I think if I meet Sensei again, I must tell him that The Academia's Commander-in-chief is really stubborn and need some classes from him~!"

Allen glanced at Edo, and then silently smiled cunningly.

Edo just reacted, Allen's really sure. Edo jerked a little. His expression looked a little confused even if he still looked stubborn.

This should be easier that what Allen thought.

"Oh, maybe I must tell him to take our ex-enemy home with him so he can educate Edo Phoenix and—"

"AAAH! Shut up! Shut up!" Edo screamed as he covered his ear with his hands and closed his eyes, didn't want to hear Allen's words anymore. "I UNDERSTAND! I will go and take a rest for an hour—"

"—three." Allen said, still with his cunning smile. Heard this, Edo's expression became more conflicted.

Then, with an annoyed expression, Edo shouted, "Okay! Three hours! You two better take care of that man carefully!"

Edo pointed at Shun who still unconscious inside the capsule, made Allen remembering that they're in headquarter to take care of their friend.

Sayaka nodded cheerfully.

"We understand!"

Then, Edo walked away from the room grumpily, made Allen laughed a little after Edo left.

"Allen."

Heard his name called, Allen looked at Sayaka.

"Why was Edo … confused … when we talk about Sensei?" Sayaka asked as her face looked really confused.

Allen laughed again. Even Sayaka noticed that Edo really sensitive with Sakaki Yuushou's name.

"Let me ask you before I explain. Did you saw his face before left?"

Sayaka frowned a little, and then nodded her head as she said, "He looked irritated."

Then, Allen grinned. Sayaka's really that naive, huh?

"Not only that, Sayaka. His face also reddened a little. You know what that mean?"

Sayaka shook her head, and then looked at Allen curiously.

"He's in denial." Allen declared.

"Deni … al …? About what?" Sayaka asked again, didn't understand what her friend meant.

Allen sighed. Right, Sayaka still didn't understand about what Edo's denying. She didn't even know that herself liked Kaito in _that_ way ….

"Do you know some people use 'denial' to describe when you didn't want to admit that you're have some feeling for someone?" Allen explained.

Sayaka shook her head, and then wore a serious face as she listened to Allen. Then, Sayaka nodded as she finally understood what Allen meant.

Allen sighed in relieve as he thought that Sayaka understand what he mean in one explanation. Well, it's not like Sayaka was an idiot, but sometimes something like this just created many question for some naive curious people. Allen just thanked that Sayaka didn't.

"EEH?!"

Allen startled as he heard that Sayaka screamed.

"T-then … you mean … Edo is …." Sayaka hanged her words. He looked in horror into Allen.

Allen blinked again as he thinking. Why did Sayaka reacted like that?

Then, Allen blushed.

"NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, SAYAKA!"

"Why didn't you tell me that Edo is in love with—"

"NOOOO! I JUST THINK THAT HE'S ON DENIAL THAT HE LIKED SENSEI … IN A WAY THAT HE LOOKED SENSEI AS HIS FATHER FIGURE OR INSPIRATION! RIGHT, IT MUST BE LIKE THAT!" Allen screamed loudly, didn't care if suddenly Shun's awaken from his unconscious state. Well, actually, it's good If Shun got awake.

Allen panting after screamed really long. Who cares about breath? Allen couldn't let Sayaka thought in the wrong way! It's not good for her mental!

But, unexpectedly, Sayaka looked confused.

"Eh …?"

"You understand, right, Sayaka?" Allen asked as he still tried to control his breath.

Sayaka nodded a little, still looked a little confused.

"I-I'm sorry …. I thought … you want to say that … Edo's in love with you …."

Allen just nodded as Sayaka said that. But, his eyes widen when he realized what did Sayaka just said.

"WHAT?!"

Sayaka bowed in front of Allen.

"Sorry! And, I … I also thought you're also in denial in Edo after listened your explanation, so—"

"NOOOO! IT BECOMES MORE CONFUSING! DIDN'T WE TALK ABOUT HIM AND SAKAKI YUUSHOU BEFORE?! AND, HOW CAN I LOVE THAT BASTARD?! ESPECIALLY, HE'S A BOY! WHO I LOVE IS—AAAAAH! Forget it!"

… Maybe someone should remind them again about Shun …. Poor Shun, got unconscious in the middle of ruckus …. Hope you would open your eyes soon.

 **~XxX~**

In one of headquarter rooms, a silver-haired man sat as his eyes stared deeply at a torn card.

He just sat on the corner of his bed in silent. His hand which held the torn card was trembling a little. His expression was looked really painful, as if he felt really guilty about something.

His mouth opened a little, and then the owner whispered some words silently.

Pair of Sapphire closed. The owner brought the torn card close to his chest. Then, he whispered something once again in a really small voice.

"… I'm sorry …. I'm really sorry …, Sakaki … Yuushou …."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note:**

 _Sensei_ : Someone who more skilled at some profession, like teacher, doctor, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Another YuushouEdo when still haven't finished my ReiraSora's request. Sorryyyy! I will do the requested fanfiction after this! For the last guest reviewer on my ReiraSora's fanficton, I'm making some ReiraSora right now, they're still on progress. Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry for grammar mistakes! Ugh …! Really have to get some English class again …. :')

By the way, sorry it got angsty at the ending ... Somehow I really want to make that scene. By the way, Edo accepted Yuushou's view, but still deny—don't notice—that he has special feelings for Yuushou himself here. Sorry, I can't restrain myself. These headcanons stay in my brain and heart. It's up to you if you want to think that feeling as something romantic or just something in family ways. In spite of that, of course Edo realized that he's the one who guilty of Yuushou's disapprearance. It's proofed on ARC-V episode 112 actually.

SORRY FOR SHUN WHO STILL UNCONSCIOUS TOO! ALLEN AND SAYAKA STILL CARE FOR YOU, SHUN! DON'T WORRY! THEY JUST FORGOT YOU FOR SOME MINUTES IN THIS FANFICTION! /Eh

Thanks for reading this fanfiction!


End file.
